When Packs Clash
by Zimzomabim
Summary: Two packs. Two leaders. One forest. Going for her daily hunt Clary enters the forest and finds herself in the middle of a pack. Calling on the rest of her pack. The two packs battle it out as only one can claim the forest. When Jace takes over the other pack everything changes but is it for better of worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Cassandra Clare **

**Clary PVO**

My eyes snap open and I am met with a light blue clear sky. I turn my head slightly, aware of the dry ground underneath me. Taking a deep breath I sit up and analyse my surroundings. I look down and see my clothes are slightly ripped with a few cuts here and there. In the distance I see another figure laying on the ground. I stand up and run to the body. I see my best friend Simon and see he had a worse night than I did. His top Is shredded and his jeans have a massive rips down the sides.I examine his arms legs and chest looking for cuts and scrapes finding a few small deep cuts and one not so deep one running down along his arm. I give him a little shake and look around for any sign of his glasses. I stand up and start searching when I hear some rustling of leaves. I turn around to see Simon trying to get up. I rush over and help him stand "Thanks" he says smiling gratefully at me "your welcome" I say smiling back.

" I can't find your glasses" I say frowning looking around. "It's fine" he says "I wore contacts"

" you have contacts? Since when?" I ask raising both eyebrows as I can't raise one.

" got them yesterday mum is tired of me breaking my glasses once a month" he says.

"and I was not informed this because?" I question.

"I forgot" he answers shrugging. I drop the subject.

" let's find the others" I say starting to walk through the bushes.

We start walking down a track occasionally stumbling across a familiar face who join us on our way to the warehouse. We walk down the path chatting not even thinking as we walk through the all familiar forest we call our home. Well our other home. As we approach the warehouse we hear trucks pulling up in the other warehouses around ours. We enter Through the back door and I am struck with the smell of metal, blood and medication. We walk through groups of people chatting away and comparing wounds. We walk out separate ways to our dorms mine with the girls on the right and Simons on the left with the boys.

Our dorms are small room consisting of 2 bunk beds against the walls and a chest of drawers in between them. There is only one chest of draws because we only need two changes of clothes. Each dorm is supplied with pain killers, band aids, bandages and other medication. You have to bring your own Toiletries. I share a dorm with Maia, Aline and May. You can personalise your dorm if you want to but my dorm group and I only hung up some pictures of us together because we were too lazy to do anything else. I grab a change of clothes and some medication. I make my way towards the bathroom and walk in. The female bathrooms consist of 10 showers, 10 toilets and 15 sinks.

Why this many? We have 22 girls (including me) and 27 boys in our pack. We are a pack of werewolves and I am the leader. I know hard to believe. There used to be vampires and fairies but they died out. Don't ask me how I don't know and honestly I don't care.

I go up to a sink and assess the damage. I clean my wounds and bandage them up. I go into a cubicle and change into a black sleeved top and black leggings with Jean shorts on top and but on a pair of combat boots. My outfit covers up my scratches and if blood leaks through it is likely you won't see it with the black. I walk back to the sink and apply eyeliner and mascara. I walk back to my dorm,drop off my things and throw my torn clothes out.

**should I continue? all feedback is welcome!**

**-Anastasia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare**

Clary:PVO

I spend the whole day at the warehouse and leave for home at Dawn. As I approach home it turns dark. I walk into my apartment and see my mum and Luke sitting on the old red tattered couch we have had since I could remember. " I'm home" I say as I shut the door locking it. Both their heads turn towards me and their faces are full of relief. Mum gets up and pulls me into a hug " mum I'm 15 I can take care of myself " I say wrapping my arms around me " excuse me for being worried about my only Daughter"she says. We break apart and Luke hands me a mug of coffee I smile gratefully at him and sit on one my favourite green armchair. I smile as I trace my name that I wrote in permanent marker on the arm when I turned seven.

Mum sits down and we sit in silence Luke comes back into the room holding a box "whose up for a game of monopoly" he says grinning. I Jump up place my mug on a dark blue coaster on the little coffee table made out of glass and run up to Luke. I rip the box out of his hands and open it spilling out the contents on to the floor and set it up on the coffee table. I finish in record time "I'm the dog!" I scream putting the little piece on go mum and Luke laugh at my enthusiasm and choose their Pieces. Mum is the Iron and Luke chooses the car.

We play twice. I won one game and Luke won the other. I drink the rest of my coffee and Yawn "We'll pack up go to bed " says mum smiling warmly at me. I don't argue. I stand up dump my mug in the sink and walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I pick up my orange toothbrush and squirt the mint flavoured tooth paste onto it. I bush my teeth,change into a black tank top and blue flannel pyjama pants and slip into bed hoping for a peaceful sleep. My prayers weren't answered as my Mind goes back to the day I was infected.

_I was walking home late with the group (Simon, May, Jordan,Axel, Maia and I) after they had dragged me to a club. We start to cross the park when a werewolf comes out from behind a tree in the distance we freeze not knowing what to do. At the same time we all start sprinting back the way we came only catching its attention. It hurdles towards us as we run as fast as we can all sharing the same thoughts. This isn't happening. Werewolves aren't real! We turn and run down an alley stopping and catching our breaths. We hear a growl from behind and see one has turned into six. I shake in fear as they come closer. The one infront has a scar running across its face diagonally, the one to its left has a scar going across its chest,the one to the right of the first has the corner of its ear bitten off, the one behind the one on the right has three of it's fingers missing and the one behind the one on the left has 3 scars running down its body. _

They all come at us pouncing,all I see is fur and I black out. I wake up sweating and hydrated in my double bed. I get up out of bed,grab my dressing gown and slip on my slippers. I walk into the kitchen still shaking as I reach for a cup. I fill the cup with water and take a much needed drink. I gulp down the water and refill my cup. I sit on the bench and continue to drink. When I'm finished I put the cup down and jump off the bench. I trudge back to bed knowing I'll have trouble getting back to sleep.

I wake up the next mourning dealing the comet able bed underneath me. 'Such a nice thing to wake up on compared to the dry ground' I think as I roll out of bed. I grab my clothes for the day and take a shower. I walk out of the bathroom after successfully applying a bit of mascara and eyeliner. I go strait to my bed room and look in my full length mirror. My reflection stares back at me and I smile.

My outfit consist of black ripped skinny jeans with a silver chain ( the ones that start on the right front of waist then going down in a U shape on the side of your leg then going up to the back right side of your waist), a plain black t shirt and a short sleeved hood. I slip my pocket knife into my jean pocket. I don't really need the knife but it's black and red patterned handle made me buy it. I look at myself again before deciding to put three spiked bracelets on my right wrist and putting on my favourite black combat boots.

I walk out of my room and down to the kitchen. "Morning " says Luke as I walk into the kitchen "morning" I reply grabbing sultana bran and tipping it into a bowl and poring milk into the bowl. I grab a spoon and jump up to sit on the bench made out of wood that Luke got custom made for my mums birthday a few years back. I jump of the counter dump the left over milk into the sink and go to brush my teeth preparing for the day ahead.

**How was that? If you guys have any suggestions please post a review and I will take it into consideration! Thanks for your support!**

**- Anastasia **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Cassandra Clare **

**Clary PVO**

"Bye" I say walking towards the door grabbing my skateboard and my bag as I open it. I run down the steps in my building. When I reach the bottoms I throw down my skateboard and skateboard down the small slope and into the busy streets of Brooklyn. I skate down the streets until I reach the skatepark. I pull out my headphones and plug them into my phone and Press play on my favourite playlist starting with ain't it fun by Paramore.

I skate up and down the smaller ramps working my way up to the big ones. I skate along the rails and jump over them. I roll onto flat ground and do some Ollies and other tricks ive learn't.I stay at the park until I get hungry and I skate to the nearest Subway. I grab a coke and one of there small sandwiches and pay. I ride down to the nearest park and sit down on the grass. I open my coke and unwrap my sandwich. I finish my sandwich and lie down closing my eyes keeping one hand on my skateboard.

The park increasingly becomes noisy and I get up and skate back home sipping my coke and listening to waiting for superman by Daughry. I smile as the lyrics of the song, naming each line.I run up the steps and open the door. "Im home" I yell as I put my skateboard down and dump my bag on top. I walk into the livingroom and see it is all covered in boxes and all the furniture is gone. "Mum?" I yell walking down the hall "Luke?" I hear the front door open and wall back down the corridor.

"Jonathan" I scream and jump into his arms. " What are you doing here? I thought you were coming until next week." I ask my older brother still not letting go. Jonathan had gone to go to a boarding school to try and be normal. I honestly don't think he will last long there.

" I'm not missing your birthday Clary!" He exclaims. Oh yeah it's my birthday in three days. Whoops. How could I forget my birthday? Damn full moons.

"Your better start packing" he says

"Why" I ask utterly confused.

"Didn't mum tell you? where moving" he says.

**I'm so sorry it took so long I was so stuck on what to write in the chapter. I know this chapter sucks but I kinda needed it for the other chapters. Next chapter It will time skip to Clary's birthday**.** Thank you for all your support. **

**- Anastasia **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Cassandra Clare **

**Clary's PVO**

I woke up to the smell of newly painted walls. I roll over and look at the clock 9:00am. I grime and roll out of bed landing with a thud on my new blue rug. I get up of the floor momentarily forgetting where I am and grab some clothes. I walk into my ensuite and hop into the shower.

***pagebreak***

I run down the stairs,the smell of chic chip pancakes make my stomach rumble. I walk into what I think is the kitchen but end up in the training room. Stupid new house always changes on me. I walk out of the training room "Marco" I scream "polo" I hear from a narrow archway. I go through the archway and find myself in the kitchen. I swear this is the only part of the house that is even mildly modern. "Happy birthday Clary!" My family yell crushing me in one massive hug. "Guys I can't breath" I manage to gasp out. They quickly unattached themselves from me and mum and Luke go and sit at the table as Jonathan drags me towards it " hurry up I want to eat! It may be your birthday but that is no excuse to be overly slow!" Says Jonathan almost pulling my arm off. Jonathan and his food. I swear the boy will get fat one day.

*** page break***

After I stuffed my face with pancakes I opened my presents. Mum set a slim parsley infrount of me and I open it inside was a canvas and new pack of paints " thanks mum" I say giving her a hug. Next was a present from Luke and he put a heavy package infrount I ripped it open and inside was the whole divergent series. I squeal with delight "Thanks Luke" I almost scream talking him into a hug.

I turn to Jonathan " come on mines to big to bring in hear " he says standing up I look at him questionably but follow him with mum and Luke trailing behind. We come to a hallway I didn't even know existed. At the end of the corridor is a silver painted door. Jon motions to the door. I open it and peer in. I gasp and fling the door open. On one side of the room is an art room and the over half has ramps and railings with one was covered in my skateboard designs and skateboard posters. I turn to Jonathan in amazement "how in gods name did you pull this off?" I ask him. "Mum and Luke helped a bit" he said and mum gives him a look "ok mabey a lot" he mumbles. I pull them all into a big hug then run up to my room to grab my skateboard.

***Page break***

I go down the ramp again and come to a stop in the middle. I put the skateboard on the bench and walk over to the art side of the room. Pulling out my sketchbook I slump into my great armchair that has bean conveniently placed in the centre of the art section. I think about what to draw and decide to go to the forest for some inspiration. I grab my skateboard suff my sketchbook in my bag along with a pair of clothes to replace the last one **( the one she took in chapter 1)** and plug my head phones into my phone. " I'm going out" I scream as I run out the door hoping someone heard me.

I skate down the streets of Brooklyn dodging kids on their way home from school. As I doge yet another child Anklebitters by Paramore blasts through my headphones and I start to softly sing.

Why do you care what people think?

Are you hooked up to their leash?

You know anklebiters

Ate up your personality.

Try to remember how it felt

To just make up your own steps

And let anklebiters

Chew up, spit out someone else.

Fall in love with yourself.

Because someday you're gonna be

The only one you've got.

Someday you're gonna be

The only one you've got.

Why you wanna please the world

And leave yourself to drop dead?

Someday you're gonna be

The only one you've got.

What do you actually expect?

A broken mirror to reflect?

You know, anklebiters

Gave you a false perception.

And why do I defend

(C'mon, c'mon) your ignorance?

Oh, why do I defend

(C'mon, c'mon) the state you're in?

You should fall in love

With yourself, oh, again.

Fall in love with yourself.

Because someday you're gonna be

The only one you've got.

Someday you're gonna be

The only one you've got.

Why you wanna please the world

And leave yourself to drop dead?

Someday you're gonna be

The only one you've got.

Anklebiters! Anklebiters!

Someday you're gonna be alone!

Anklebiters! Anklebiters!

The song finishes and Wake me up by Avicii comes on and Sing a little louder as the streams become less busy.

Feeling my way through the darkness

Guided by a beating heart

I can't tell where the journey will end

But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand

They say I'm caught up in a dream

Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes

Well that's fine by me

_[2x]_

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world

But I only have two hands

Hope I get the chance to travel the world

But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young

Not afraid to close my eyes

Life's a game made for everyone

And love is the prize

_[2x]_

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)

As the song ends I come to a halt at the front of the warehouse. I run into my dorm and leave everything their except my sketchbook, phone and a pencil and make my way into the forest. I find a a little stream and a nice rock to sit on not far from the warehouse and sit down. I sketch the steam and the trees when I hear voices thinking it's some of my pack I continue to draw until I see people in the distance and the are not from my pack I run behind a nearby tree and drop my sketchbook in the bushes behind it. They come closer and I take out my phone and type in the code to activate the danger alarm on each of my pack members phone.

They come closer and I come out from behind the tree slipping my phone into my pocket. I the front leading the group is a tall man with a muscular build and silver hair ** (I'm not sure if this is how Sebastian is men't to look )**" well well well what do we have here?" he says finally noticing my presents the others shut up immediately. "a lost little girl" he says "I'm not a little girl" I hiss "bite her!" I hear from out in the crowd "now now we wouldn't want to scare her of now woulds were" he says smiling evilly at me.

Realisation hits me like a tone of bricks. Another pack? Suddenly I am very aware of the group starting to surround me. Knowing I can't to anything on my own I stand still not moving. The silver hair boy comes closer so I can feel his breath on my neck.I start to get nervous. Out of the corner of my eye I can see my pack carefully closing in. My pack transforms. " maybe a little bite right here" he says touching my collarbone. Suddenly a twig snaps. "What was that?" He hisses turning around.

I lash out with my claws creating a massive gash down his back. I fully transform as my pack clashes with the other. Battles start all around me and I dive at the boy again. I jumps at him to claw his face but he dodges disputed being hurt and I go crashing into a bush. He jumps on my back creating deep gashes. I flip him off an he goes crashing into the rock I was sitting on earlier that is now covered in blood. I charge at him and pounce ripping his flesh apart. We claw at eachother until His pack starts to flee. After Flipping me off the pounces afternoon them.

I change back to my human form and look around me. The forest floor is covered in blood. Four dead body's lay on the floor one being one of our own and many are badly injured. We walk silently back to the warehouse.

***Page break***

After we buried our lost pack member and disposed of the other body's I set off for home. I enter the my house and trudge up to my room. I have a shower and change into my pyjamas. I flop onto me bed and let sleep overtake me unaware of the nightmares that will follow.

**That was a long chapter. I am so sorry about the horrible fighting scene. I won't be updating for a while as I have a dance concert soon and I have Homework. Thank You to all of you who told me chapter 3 was messed up! Thanks for your support!**

**- Anastasia **


End file.
